


Pie Maker vs Plant

by SanderRohde



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Gen, Open ended, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Just a short what- if about what happens if Ned was involved here





	Pie Maker vs Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! Enjoy this short fic

He had come across a seed the previous day. It looked an awful lot like an alien, glowing purple, radiating some kind of energy. 

There were blue veins on the thing, he saw them as he carefully held it with his long sleeves. And the worst part? It looked dead somehow. 

Thinking about it made him wonder exactly what was the reason why it had such a weird seed.  
Why the feeling in his gut only got worse as he went. 

Ned was sure it would bite him in the butt if he touched it. So why had he gravitated ever so slightly towards it?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think would happen if Ned found an Audrey 2 seed?


End file.
